


Hypocrite

by LilRexsoka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Rex and ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: Anakin Skywalker does not approve of his Padawan's activities with Captain Rex.
Relationships: Rexsoka - Relationship, anidala - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> Here is yet another one I have taken out of my sleeve. (Well, taken from my follower's request.) I hope you enjoy it!

“Captain. I need your help to move some supplies to my quarters.” 

“Certainly, Commander Tano. I will be right there.” 

The duo were most definitely not moving supplies out of the room. The closet’s contents only moved so the couple could fit into the empty space beyond, away from the prying eyes of any wandering troopers. 

Ahsoka pressed herself against the solid chest plate of the Captain, his body loudly hitting the wall behind him. Her grip was tight on his helmet, expertly loosening the airlock and placing the bucket onto one of the shelves piled with refresher supplies. Her hand wandered to his jaw, running her fingers over the barely visible stubble before tilting her head and smothering Rex’s smirk with her lips. 

His own touch wandered to her round hips, bringing her even closer to his body. Rex deepened the kiss, their breathing becoming quick and hot. Their faces were pressed together, tongues searching the insides of their partner’s mouth. 

Ahsoka moved her arms around his shoulders and behind his neck for a better hold as she let out a quiet sound of pleasure, muffled in the Captain’s lips. His hands began running along her sleek body, gloved fingers pressing into every inch of exposed skin. Her body reacted under his touch, bringing her even closer. 

“Rex,” she groaned, falling back from their makeout to catch her breath. Her chin was tilted toward the ceiling, giving the clone the chance to lay his lips on her throat and his touch down her plush lekku. The Captain’s own body was reacting similarly as she applied her own touches through the gaps in the plastoid of his armour. He stumbled farther into the depths of the storage room to the far back, behind a tall stack of crates. This spot had been the chosen area for their activities behind closed doors. No one would find them in the closet, and even though the quarter's could be locked, they would have been interupted. 

Any one clone would not find the Commander and her Captain. Anakin Skywalker was not a clone. He was a Jedi, and an angry one for that matter. 

“I swear to god, I will throw the men off this ship if they replace the toilet paper with tubing one more time…” Master Skywalker grumbled. It had been the third time since a group of bored clones had decided it would be funny to replace the paper in the refreshers with plastoid tubing lookalikes. It was their mistake to forget that Jedi also used the refreshers. Ones with lightsabers and anger issues. 

The last two closets had been emptied of the extra stores of toilet paper, enough to last for the rest of the time, to another undisclosed location. Interrogation had been unsuccessful, so it was his best bet that the troublesome clones had not bothered with the refresher supply closets farthest away from the bridge. Ones that were rarely ever visited. 

The Jedi Master was too upset to notice anything was wrong before he opened the automatic door and scanned the contents of the room for the precious rolls of paper. It was dark inside, but he did not need to see to guess what was happening. The quiet atmosphere of the far end of the ship was broken by the soft sounds of heavy breathing and gasps of pleasure. 

The Jedi almost immediately backed out in disgust. It could have been a random clone finding some privacy to release his tensions, but the unmistakable sound of a feminine moan discouraged his earlier theory. There was only one female on the ship, and he was sure a clone had not smuggled a castaway onboard. Quickly turning on the lights stopped the wave of disturbing sounds. All was silent. 

“I know you are there. Come out.” Anakin awaited his Padawan, already prepared with his disapproving face and sternly crossed arms. Who she came out with was what surprised him further; Captain Rex, sheepishly rubbing the back of his skull while he grabbed his bucket from a shelf. Luckily, both still had all of their clothing. “Grab a roll of paper while you are at it.” 

Ahsoka snatched the toilet paper and stamped up to her Master. “I know what you are going to say, Master. So just get over with it.” 

Anakin scoffed. “Gladly. I am very disappointed in you, Ahsoka. You know the rules well. Jedi cannot have attachments, and that includes any sort of fraternization. What could have possibly possessed you to do this?” He turned his glare to the clone. “And Captain Rex! You were one of my most responsible, well-rounded men! What made you think this was a good idea?” 

“I have no excuse,” Ahsoka spat, crossing her arms in mirror of her Master. 

“Neither do I, Sir. I am ready to take full responsibility for all actions I have taken on Commander Tano.” Rex’s voice was full of strain, as if he was worried for the punishment the Padawan would receive. 

“I’m not done,” Ahsoka snapped to the Captain. “Master, is it really fair to punish me when you too are guilty of the same crime?” Her eyebrows tilted in defiance with her accusation. 

Anakin narrowed his eyes. “Ahsoka. What are you talking about?” 

The Togruta scoffed. “Like you don’t know. Rex told me all about your secret transmissions with Senator Amidala. I’ve seen it, too, whenever you talk to her. You love her, don’t you?” 

The Jedi Master was furious that his Captain had revealed his secret, but knew the Padawan had a clear point. He had more pressing matters to worry about. Reluctantly, he admitted his secret. “Ahsoka, I do, but that doesn’t make it right. Remember-” 

“Do what I say, not what I do. I know, Master.” Ahsoka’s eyes shone with sadness, all her aggressions gone. “I know I should ignore my feelings. But Rex makes me so happy. I love him, Anakin. He keeps my spirits up through the war. Is it wrong to be happy?” 

The Jedi Master sighed. “I’m sorry Ahsoka.” 

“Are- are you going to make us stay away from each other?” Ahsoka gazed helplessly up at her Master. 

Rex stepped forward, pressing his body between the Togruta and the General. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t do that, sir.” 

Anakin pushed the Captain back gently. “No. I’m not. You’re right. I can’t separate you, even if I tried.” He smiled sadly. “I would be a hypocrite if I did.” 

Ahsoka’s face instantly lit up. “Thank you, Master. Thank you.” Rex let out a sigh of relief and added to her acceptance. 

Master Skywalker grabbed the toilet roll from his Padawan, shooting a sly smirk over his shoulder as he started away. “Continue on then, kids. Just be warned; I will have to give you ‘The Talk’ later on.” 

Ahsoka groaned, throwing her face into her palms. Rex placed a hand on her shoulder, chuckling lightly. “That will be fun.” 

“You and I have different ideas of fun,” the Togruta sighed as the clone Captain gently guided her back into the closet. She sighed again as she was pressed against the wall, Rex’s lips soon whispering across her neck. She grinned. “Maybe not so different.”


End file.
